2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above-average Atlantic hurricane season that caused $978.08 billion (2021 USD) in damage, With the Ana forming on January 9 and Victor dissipating on December 5, the season had a early start and late finish. There were several notable storms in 2020. In May, June, and July, multiple Category 4 and 5 hurricanes caused severe damage and death in the basin. In August, September, and October, multiple hurricanes caused more damage and death in the basin. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA),the Olo Storm Meteorological Center (OSMC) and Colorado State University (CSUC). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes,and major hurricanes within a particular year. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and two major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:1500 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:09/01/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/01/2021 till:13/01/2021 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:28/01/2021 till:16/02/2021 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:28/01/2021 till:16/02/2021 color:C3 text:Claudette (C3) from:24/02/2021 till:22/03/2021 color:C4 text:Danny (C4) from:03/05/2021 till:07/06/2021 color:C5 text:Elsa (C5) barset:break from:02/06/2021 till:23/06/2021 color:C4 text:Fred (C4) from:20/06/2021 till:11/07/2021 color:C5 text:Grace (C5) from:30/06/2021 till:22/07/2021 color:C4 text:Henry (C4) from:06/07/2021 till:12/07/2021 color:C1 text:Ida (C1) from:22/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 color:TS text:Julian (TS) barset:break from:31/07/2021 till:11/08/2021 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:05/08/2021 till:26/08/2021 color:C5 text:Larry (C5) from:12/08/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:30/08/2021 till:15/09/2021 color:C5 text:Nicholas (C5) from:04/09/2021 till:12/09/2021 color:C2 text:Odette (C2) barset:break from:08/09/2021 till:25/09/2021 color:C4 text:Penny (C4) from:14/09/2021 till:24/09/2021 color:C2 text:Quela (C2) from:25/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 color:C1 text:Rose (C1) from:26/09/2021 till:19/10/2021 color:C4 text:Sam (C4) from:29/09/2021 till:08/10/2021 color:TS text:Teresa (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/10/2021 till:29/10/2021 color:C4 text:Urbi (C4) from:14/11/2021 till:05/12/2021 color:C4 text:Victor (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:01/04/2021 text:March from:01/04/2021 till:01/05/2021 text:April from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henry Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Hurricane Penny Hurricane Quela Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Urbi Hurricane Victor Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. The names Elsa, Julian, Rose, Sam, and Teresa were used for the first time this year. Four names, Wanda, Xena, Yara, and Zayne, were not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 19, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Danny, Elsa, Fred, Grace, Henry, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Penny, Sam, Urbi ''and ''Victor from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Dale, Eddie, Fenix, Gisele, Han, Letty, Mia, Neela, Patrick, Samy, Unice, and Vinny for the 2027 season. Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2021 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Hitman)